Storm of Memories
by ggmaxwell
Summary: A story told from Dou's POV about his past, while the others are out on a mission.


Storm of Memories  
  
Hello all you happy people. Or at least the happy people who are happy i'm writing a new story.  
  
Now then this story is about Duo thinking about his past during a thunder storm. And it's in   
  
his P.O.V so it might not be very good in your opinion, but in my opinion it is fine. And i   
  
can't give you my sister's opinion. Because she never finished reading it. She cracked up after  
  
the first few lines when it's not a funny story I'm writing. Oh well.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam Wing (boohoo)   
  
Usa: I did ask for Heero and Dou for Christmas though, I've been a good girl.   
  
gg: You have, well I never saw it.  
  
Usa: Uhhhh........Be quiet or I'm taking back the DVD's I bought you. Well maybe if I don't get   
  
Heero & Dou I'll get one of the other ones I asked for I mean I asked for like 100 different   
  
ones I'm sure I was good enough to get at least 1.  
  
gg:OK, I'll get you Tasuki.   
  
Usa:YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
gg:But that's going to be awhile before I do manage to catch him.(Starts chasing Tasuki around   
  
the room.)  
  
Now then on with the story....  
  
Duo's P.O.V  
  
  
  
Looks like a storm tonight. I hate storms, I always end up thinking about my past. It   
  
always happens to be the worst parts about my past too. Plus it's so quiet. Everybodys gone on a  
  
mission, and this time it happened to be that I was the one not needed. Which, of course, leaves  
  
me alone to do what ever I want until they return. And because it's so quiet I end up   
  
remembering things I don't want to. Without any interuptions either. Damnit. I would prefer   
  
for someone else to be here. At least then it wouldn't be so quiet and I could talk to somebody.   
  
But noooo, I'm here alone so it's quiet and I end up remembering my past and I think about it   
  
anyway.  
  
One of the reasons why I hate remembering my past is because it makes me remember my   
  
curse. I don't know why I'm the one that's cursed. But I am sure I am. Otherwise everyone I   
  
loved would not have died. And all I did was watch, I just watched. I didn't do anything to   
  
prevent it from happening. I didn't do a thing to prevent those casualties or anything. Could  
  
I have done anything to begin with?  
  
I was still very young. I was only about seven or eight when Sister Helen and Father   
  
Maxwell died. And when it came to Solo, I barely even knew what medicine was. Let alone   
  
sickness, to me, when people died, they died, they went to sleep and never woke up. That was   
  
what death was to me. The only thing I knew about medicine was that I had to get some, in order   
  
for Solo to live. But I was still to late. Not only did Solo die, but so did everyone else in  
  
the gang. Only a few lucky kids survived, my self included. I remember that just fine, but the   
  
death of my parents, that's another story.....  
  
I hardly remember that at all. I wasn't even four years old. The only thing I remember  
  
is yelling, screaming,and the sounds of footsteps and gun fire. I think my mother was carrying  
  
me away, before she was shot. Solo once told me, he found me in the arms of a young woman, not  
  
past her early twenties. He said she had a bullet wound in her head. It looked as if it was a   
  
clean shot. Straight through, between the eyes, if I remember currectly. He said I had blood all  
  
over my head, from where it had spilled out of her head no doubt. He took pity on me,   
  
obviously. Of course who wouldn't take pity on a young girl who just lost her parents in a   
  
battle. A battle between soldiers of the Alliance and a few rebels from the colonies. Can you   
  
imagine the shock he had when he found out I was a boy. I can say this much. He was none to calm  
  
about it. Think the little girl you save, ends up to be a boy. I mean, Yeah, he still took care   
  
of me. But he was the one to train me, and not one of the older girls.  
  
Then he got sick with the plague, and died. I was left to lead them. He put me in charge  
  
with his dying breathe, and even though there where still more of those who where older then   
  
me, they still followed. I still don't understand why they did. I mean, yeah, it was Solo's last  
  
wish, but they where alot older and more experienced then me. But they still followed me, some  
  
where a little skeptical about it, but they still followed. Maybe they thought I would be a   
  
good leader after all. Most of them did manage to survive, and the rest died by either sickness,  
  
Or being caught by a really mean person who killed them the second they caught them.Although a   
  
few were hit by a stray bullet during a gun fight. But then we barged into the military   
  
warehouse. Boy, was that a bad idea. Good things happened because of that little incident, but   
  
so did some very bad things.  
  
After we charged the warehouse, the old abandend house we where staying in got torn down.  
  
Then we where taken in by a church. There I became aware of the fact that I was cursed. I mean,   
  
yeah, the time at the church was very pleasant. I went to school and was basically a normal kid.  
  
Well, to a certain extent. I got into several fights, more then anyone else, and all those   
  
fights ended with my opponent going to the hospital. But the good side was that I was making   
  
staight A's, and was in a class higher then I was supposed to be in. I think that is why I got   
  
into so many fights, but I'm not entirely sure. Eventually all of the other kids were adopted.  
  
I on the other hand, had been adopted many times, and brought right back. I don't know what it  
  
was about me, but nobody seemed to want me after a few days.  
  
Then the military came. We were all happy before that day. But they came and took over.  
  
They demanded we provide a shelter for them, quite frankly, I was angry. I didn't really like  
  
the idea of growing up to be a priest. If that church was still standing, I probably wouldn't  
  
have become what I am now, and I probably would have become a priest. But it was my home,   
  
damnit. I lived and loved everybody there. That was my first mistake, I loved everyone.   
  
Maybe if I didn't open up, maybe if I kept myself in a shell, and didn't let anyone in, then  
  
maybe.......It wouldn't hurt this much. Of course maybe, if I had just stayed there, instead of  
  
going out to steal a mobile suit, they would have lived. But they didn't live, they died, THEY  
  
ALL DIED. And here I am, left alone to mourn my loved ones. It hurt even worse when Sister Helen  
  
died. She was like a mother to me, the only mother I remember, she'd taken care of me since I   
  
got there. Then she died, she had stayed alive untill I got back safely. I remember she died in  
  
my arms, I remember the look in her eyes. I even remember her last words 'May you have gods   
  
blessing.' I couldn't hold it in anymore, suddenly all my pain and hatred came out, and I cried.  
  
I cried and yelled and screamed, I couldn't take the pain any longer. And then I knew that was  
  
my curse. I would always make these stupid decisions and those would cause something horrible   
  
to happen that would change my life forever. It was mostly the death of a loved one. That's   
  
when I realized, I am Shinigami. I am the god of death. I guess that's why I never let my mask   
  
fall. If I do, I'll end up loving someone and then they'll die.   
  
Of course after Sister and Father died, I decided to hop a ride off the colony I was on.  
  
That's what landed me on the sweeper ship with Doctor G. When I first met him, the first thing   
  
that came to my mind was a giant mushroom. But I wasn't going to voice my opinion on that. I  
  
was well aware of the gun he had, and I didn't feel like dying that day. So I kept my mouth   
  
shut. But anyway, he seemed to be impressed with me, because he offered me a job. Once again I   
  
didn't feel like dying that day, so I accepted the job.   
  
Of course, when I took the job, I had no idea that training would be like going through  
  
hell. I already regretted my decision after the first day. First off, he made me take really  
  
boring classes of stuff I could've cared less about. Being hooked up to that flight simulator   
  
didn't help my hatred lessen any. I was just too confused to do anything at first. Then   
  
there where the constant beatings, wich they called "Training Sessions." If I had been a normal  
  
person, not raised on the streets, then I probably would have been deamed useless and left for  
  
dead in outer space. But luckily for me, I was raised to be strong. For four years I was forced  
  
to endure that. After awhile I found out I was being used for a massacre. I couln't handle that.  
  
After a week or so of thinking, I made my decision, what I thought would be my final decision.   
  
I had decided to destroy my gundam. I had acually grown fond of the damned thing. I had it   
  
figured out. First I would destroy the gundam, just getting the amount of bombs it would take  
  
to destroy the thing was hard enough in it's self.  
  
After I had the bombs in place, I would blow the thing up. Then I would take all the   
  
bullets I had and kill everyone there. Then I would use the last bullet on myself, and end this  
  
forever.   
  
But my plan failed, damnit. The bombs didn't work and G caught on to me. When I told   
  
him that I wasn't going to be a tool in a massacre of defenceless people, he told me to steal  
  
the gundam. He told me to "Just forget about operation meteor" and fight on my own. He new I'd   
  
only attack the OZ bases. So he trusted me and told me about Howard and how he can help me,  
  
accually, he did help alot.  
  
So I went to Earth. I fought a war by myself. Imagine my surprise when I found out that  
  
there were others just like me. That was a great relief to me. I was happy that I wasn't going  
  
to have to fight this war alone.  
  
Heero was the first one I met. I thought,'Hey, maybe this guy would be my friend.' I   
  
mean we were going through the same thing, and we looked to be the same age. But nooooooo, he  
  
had to be mean and not want a friend or even a partner. OH, I'll make him human eventually, I'm  
  
sure I will. He will learn to act like a normal person and talk like one to. If only he had just  
  
opened up to me the first time, then I wouldn't be so annoying towards him.  
  
Quatre was next on the list. Now he was nice, I really did like him. He's a great   
  
friend. So kind, happy, and sensitive. Of course, that army that follows him around is a little  
  
intimidating. But other then that, he was a really great guy. He told me about Trowa, and I  
  
couldn't help but think of Heero. Both quiet and focused on the mission. Well, at least Trowa   
  
sounded a little bit nicer then Heero though. Ironically enough, I didn't meet Trowa until last.  
  
Wufei is next on the list. Now that guy needs help. I mean, sure, he's a nice guy once  
  
you get to know him and all. But he's way to focused on what he does. Seriously, that guy would  
  
run through a minefeild, just for a chance to fight Treize again, he really does know how to   
  
hold a grudge. That scares me. What if he ever set that determination and drive my way. Aaaaaah,  
  
I'd never be left alone. I would probably be stalked. Make a mental note, (never get Wufei mad   
  
at me). But in some ways, he's alot like Heero. So focused on the mission, so completely driven  
  
to finish what he started, and always keeps a cool head about things. In some ways, that's not   
  
very healthy. To never show your fears, that could make you crack if your not careful. Then   
  
there are his justice rants. Sure, it's great that he believes in something so strongly, but   
  
come on, too much of something can kill you.  
  
Then there's Trowa. Cool, calm, and collected. Then, I found, to my surprise, he was an   
  
OZ soldier, undercover of course. And if I wasn't surprised enough. The guys a freaking clown  
  
in the circus. You would think he would have a bit more of a personality and sense of humor.   
  
That guy barely talks, except to Quatre and Heero. That guy has got to open up more and he has  
  
serious personality problems. Plus, he is way to calm for his own good. But even so I still   
  
like him.  
  
In fact, I like all of them. No, I can't. I can't like them, otherwise I'll love them.  
  
I can't do that. Because eventually they'll die. They'll fall victim to my curse and they'll   
  
be gone forever. But I can't help it. They're all my friends. Even if some are a little mean   
  
to me. Even if they ignore me, they're my friends. Unfortunately for them, that's hazardess to  
  
their health. They probably will die, it's a great possibility in a world like this. But, until  
  
then I will protect them.   
  
Huh, is that a door opening, they must be home, I hope everyone is OK.  
  
"Duo are you here?" That's Quatre I'm sure, he's actually caring if I'm here. Oh well,  
  
better answer him before he worries.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here Quatre." I answer back, putting my mask back in place.  
  
"Are you alright, your sitting in the dark,"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I didn't even notice, so how was the mission?" and thank god nobodys   
  
dead.  
  
THE END  
  
So what do ya'll think, just tell me, that's what I'm looking for, all ya'll's thoughts. C&C   
  
accepted and as for flames, refer to the first story I wrote,"The Get Together". They will be  
  
laughed at.  
  
Usa:For those who don't want to refer to her other story.... Flames will be laughed at due   
  
to the fact you wasted 5 to however many minutes to read this all. Then wasted even more time   
  
to type it up, and then you have to waste even more time for it to go trough. So you just   
  
efectively wasted about 20 minutes of your time to say "I didn't like it" Although probably in  
  
many more words. However if you didn't like it and want a review saying why very politely,  
  
your comments will be taken seriously. Anyway, Hey GG why do you look burned havn't you caught   
  
my Tasuki yet.  
  
gg: Where are those fireproof uniforms?  
  
Usa: You can buy them from Jesse and James at Team_Rocket.com I think.  
  
gg:No those things that they create never work, you know how many times they've tried to catch  
  
Pikachu and failed. I'd be dead before I buy anything from them.  
  
Usa:(pouts) You're no fun at all. How about Sakura's_fan_Tomoyo.com she comes up w/ interesting   
  
ideas although I think she only does lightning proof ones ohhhh well. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahaha  
  
gg: I might try that, WILL YOU STOP LAUGHING!!!!!!! somebody save me from the madness, please.  
  
Usa:hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah. Did you say something, and why is your face   
  
all red were you yelling at someone????? OH by the way if there are any mistakes I missed I   
  
apologize I had a high fever so I might have missed some sorry. 


End file.
